Claire's Love Story
by Serizawa Kenji
Summary: Kai dan Popuri baru saja putus karena Kai bicara kasar secara tidak sengaja. Karena sudah putus kai pun mendekati Claire. Apa kah yg terjadi ? Warning : OOC,Gaje,Typo,Dll. Rated T for Language Saya newbie maaf kalau jelek story dan summary, juga banyak lyrics N.W.A. dan mobilnya
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : KaixClaire

Disclaimer : Natsume

Warning : OCC,Gaje,Typo,dll

Saya newbie disini jadi maaf kalo jelek. saya juga gk punya mobil yg ada didalam cerita saya cuma punya ceritanya.

"Putusnya Kai dan Popuri"

3 Summer, 11:00 AM.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang Popuri. Seorang gadis berambut pink yang sifatnya seperti anak - anak. Kai pacarnya, datang kerumah Popuri dengan 64 Impala berwarna hijau mint miliknya yg mempunyai plat California bertulisan NWA4Life. Ya, dia adalah fans N.W.A (Niggaz Wit Attitudes). Tapi ia terkadang kesal dan menghina orang yang dekat dengannya dengan beberapa lirik dari lagu - lagu N.W.A. yang tentunya sangat kasar. Dan sialnya dia malah menyebutkannya didepan Popuri dan membuat Popuri menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Popuri sehingga dia menangis !?" Tanya Rick dengan nada tinggi. Kai pun menjawabnya dengan rasa berasalah ke Rick

"Sorry Rick tapi kau taulah jika aku sangat suka dengan N.W.A jadi Popuri memanggilku dan tanpa sengaja aku malah menyebutkan kata - kata kasar ke Popuri" Jelas Kai. Mendengar itu, Rick sangat marah dan berteriak.

"KARENA ITU KAU TIDAK BAIK UNTUK POPURI!" Kai hanya bisa diam mendengar itu.

Claire datang dengan Ferrari 360 (Kaya Lu Claire!) berwarna Pink miliknya disusul oleh 78 Monte Carlo berwarna Hitam dan Emas milik kakaknya, Jack.

"Ada apa ini ? kok kalian ribut ? emangnya Kai ngapain Popuri ?" Tanya Jack. Tiba - tiba Popuri keluar dari rumahnya.

~Popuri POV~

Aku sangat sedih dan kesal sama Kai. Seenaknya dia meneriakiku dengan kata kasar.

"Kai, kau pikir ini Los Angeles jadi kau bisa bicara kata kasar begitu ?" Tanyaku dengan kesal.

"A-aku minta maaf sungguh aku-" Aku langsung memotong perkataan Kai.

"Kita putus...ok ? jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi!"

~Kai POV~

"Apa!? Ki-Kita putus ? kenapa Popuri kenapa ? kan aku tidak sengaja!" Jawabku.

"Terserah aku dong, aku juga suka sama pria lain, benarkan Jack ?" Jawab Popuri.

"Benar Popuri sayang" Jawab Jack singkat. Apa ? dia rupanya selingkuh aku sangat kesal, sebaiknya aku pulang ke Inn.

~Normal POV~

Kai membuka pintu mobilnya dan pergi kepantai Claire mengikutinya untuk meminta maaf karena kakaknya mengambil pacarnya.

"Claire kau mau kemana ?"Tanya Jack sedikit berteriak.

"Ke pantai" Jawab Claire.

~Kai POV~

Aku langsung menghidupkan Lagu Boyz n da hood milik Eazy-E

Cruisin' down the street in my six fo' jackin the b*cth slappin a hoe...

Dan akupun sampai di pantai karena aku pikir mungkin gk usah ke inn karena pasti nanti Ann nanyain aku.

~To Be Continued~

Saya tau ini jelek jadi maaf ya soalnya saya newbie dan characternya OOC dan Claire terlalu kaya.

Please RnR


	2. Claire Patah Hati

Hallo semua, saya hanya mau bilang chapter ini adalah mimpi buruk untuk fans Graire karena Gray melamar Mary.

Disclaimer : Natsume

"Claire Patah Hati"

~Kai POV~

Aku duduk di pinggir dermaga. Sakit hati yg kualami sangatlah dalam. kuharap ada seseorang yg akan menggantikan Popuri. Claire...Ya dia itu sangat sempurna aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan dirinya tapi dia sudah pacaran dengan Gray. oh ini buruk.

"Aku memang SIAL!!" Teriakku. tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan memegang bahuku

"Claire ? sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanyaku ke Claire.

"Aku disini ingin menemanimu" Jawab Claire. Menemaniku ? inilah yg kutunggu.

~Claire POV~

"Aku ingin meminta maaf soal...Jack, dia telah mengambil Popuri darimu, aku harap kau mengerti. Tapi aku harap kau bisa menemukan pasangan yg lebih baik dari Popuri" Jawabku. Aku menatap mata coklatnya, itu membuat jantungku berdebar - debar. padahal aku tidak pernah merasakan ini saat bersama Gray.

"Soal Gray dia tidak mencintaimu melainkan Mary" Kata Kai itu yg membuatku tidak percaya apa yg dia katakan.

"Aku mau ke Inn melihat Gray dulu daah" Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan pergi ke Inn.

~Normal POV~

Claire membuka pintu Inn dan bertanya ke Ann

"Ann Gray ada ?" Tanya Claire.

"Dia tapi ke perpustakaan dengan Mary" Jawab Ann. Claire langsung keluar dari Inn dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Claire membuka pintu perpustakaan dan melihat Gray dan Mary ciuman.

"I Love Mary, maukah kau menikah denganku" Kata Gray dia tidak menyadari ada Claire disana.

"Ya aku mau menikah denganmu Gray, Eh ada Claire ? Gray dan aku akan menikah minggu depan" Jawab Mary dengan wajah yg sangat senang.

~Claire POV~

Beraninya Gray mengkhianati cintaku.

"Gray apa ini ? kenapa kau mengkhianatiku ?"

"Fuck you stupid bitch! aku hanya menggunakan uangmu untuk persiapan pernikahan ku dan Mary! kau sangat mudah ditipu!" Kata Gray itu sukses membuat air mataku jatuh, dia membuat hatiku sangat sakit, aku membencinya.

"Dasar MUNAFIK!" Kataku seraya meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menghidupkan mobilku.

~Normal POV~

Claire membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yg sangat tinggi sampai akhirnya mobilnya menabrak sebuah batu.

 _Aku mencintaimu Claire lebih dari apapun._

Kata Gray tersebut terngiang - ngiang dipikiran Claire dan...

 **CRASH!!!**

Mobil Claire terguling - guling di aspal dan hancur. untung saja Kai ada disana dan menolong Claire.

"CLAIRE!!" Kai mengeluarkan Claire dari mobilnya dan membawanya ke Clinic. Kai langsung mengeluarkan Handphone untuk menelpon Jack.

"Jack! Claire kecelakaan, mobilnya hancur. cepat ke clinic" Mendengar itu Jack menjawab.

"Apa ? aku akan ke Clinic!" Kai mematikan Teleponnya.

"Claire bertahanlah..."

~To Be Continued~

Apakah yg akan terjadi dengan Claire ?

Sorry kalo pendek soalnya lagi kehabisan ide.

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya :)

Please RnR :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo Semua, Saya tau Chapter sebelumnya pendek dan alurnya kecepatan. Tapi saya minta maaf karena itu, Taulah sayakan masih newbie. Saya juga gk berpengalaman membuat fic jadi mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Disclaimer : Natsume**

"Chapter 3"

 **7 Summer, 09:00 AM, 4 Hari Setelah Kecelakaan.**

~Flashback On~

Aku berjalan mengelilingi kota untuk mengenal tempat ini, Aku baru saja sampai sore kemarin jadi gk sempat melihat kota ini. Aku menuju kekanan dari perternakan Jack dan melihat papan bertulisan 'Blacksmith'.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk untuk berkenalan dengan pemilik toko ini" Aku memegang pintu toko itu dan membukanya. Saat aku masuk aku melihat seorang Kakek tua dan Laki - Laki tinggi bertopi sedang bertengkar. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Itu SALAH!!! kau melakukannya dengan salah dasar BODOH!!" Teriak kakek itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan ? semua yang aku buat selalu salah!! kau tidak pernah mengajariku dengan baik!!!" Teriak pria itu tak mau kalah. Pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membentakku.

"HEI!! APA YG KAU LIHAT ? KAU MENGHALANGI JALANKU. MINGGIR!" Aku sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan pria itu dan kakeknya langsung marah.

"GRAY!! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada pelanggan!!" Teriak kakek itu, tapi pria yg bernama Gray itu pergk keluar.

"Maafkan cucuku anak muda dia memang seperti itu. Tapi jika kau mengenalnya lebih dekat kau akan menemukan sisi baik dari dirinya" Jelas kakek itu. aku langsung mengenalkan diri kekakek itu.

"Iya kek saya hanya terkejut kok. oh iya nama saya Claire, saya tinggal sama kakak saya Jack di pertanian sebelah" Jawabku.

"Oh kau adalah adik petani kaya itu, kau tahu dia salah satu orang yg mempunyai mobil lho tapi Classic, katanya dia berasal dari keluarga kaya dan dia suka mobil Classic. tapi dia baik dan gk sombong. Kau punya mobil nak ?" Tanya kakek itu penasaran.

"Punya, Ferrari 360 Madona warna pink. Ayahku membelikannya saat aku lulus SMA, dan siapa nama kakek ?" Jawabku. Kakek itu mengangkat alisnya dan menjawab

"Bagus juga mobilnya dan juga mahal, namaku Saibara" Aku langsung pamit dengan kakek itu.

"Kek aku pergi dulu daah" Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Gray menghampiriku.

"Um...Soal tadi aku minta maaf, aku sangat kesal tadi soalnya kakek itu selalu memarahiku, um Claire kan ?" Jelas pria itu. aku langsung menjawab

"Itu namanya LATIHAN. senang bertemu denganmu Gray" Pria itu langsung tersenyum dan pergi. Dia...Tampan, rupanya Love at First Sight itu benar. aku harap aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

~Flashback Off~

~Normal POV~

Claire masih terbaring ditempat tidur klinik, dia masih belum sadar sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Jack dan Kai masih menunggu Claire sadar, Dokter Trent keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kai, Jack. Claire sudah sadar, kau bisa melihatnya" Kata Trent, Kai dan Jack langsung masuk keruangannya Claire. mereka melihat Claire yang terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur pasien dan membuka matanya.

"Dimana aku ?" tanya Claire. Kai langsung menghampiri Claire dan menjawabnya.

"Klinik, 4 hari yang lalu kamu kecelakaan, untung saja kamu selamat" Jawab Kai.

"Masih ada yang sakit ?" Tanya Kai. Claire langsung menjawab.

"Kepalaku sangat sakit" Claire memegang kepalanya. Tiba - tiba seseorang masuk yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray.

"Aku disini untuk mengantar undangan dimana Jack dan Claire ?" Gray menanyakan dimana Jack dan Claire kepada Elli.

"Di ruangannya" Jawab Elli pendek. Gray langsung pergi ke ruangan Claire.

"Jack aku ada undangan untukmu" Kata Gray seraya menyodorkan undangan ke Jack. Jack langsung memukul Gray.

"Gara - Gara kau adikku kecelakaan, beraninya kau datang" Jack sangat marah dan memukul Gray berkali - kali.

"Adikmu itu hanyalah seorang bitch yg mudah ditipu!! dia tidak pantas untukku" Jawab Gray yg langsung mendapati pukulan mendarat di wajahnya.

"Beraninya kau menyebut Claire seperti itu!! kalau aku tau dari pertama kali bahwa kah seperti ini aku sudah mengambil Claire dari mu!!" Kata Kai, saking kesalnya dia mengeluarkan kata - kata mautnya

"You just a redhead, chickenshit, white bread MOTHERFUCKER!!"

"Apa ? beraninya kau katakan itu!!" Kata Gray dan Kai langsung mengusirnya

"Get out of here!"

"Emangnya kau yg punya tempat ini ?" Balas Gray gak mau kalah

"Get the fuck out of my face!" Kai mengusirnya lagi

"You make me mad!" Gray yg sudah kehilangan kesabaran mendengar Kai.

"Out right NOW!!!" Kata Kai yg sangat marah.

"Fuck you your black motherfucker. who the fuck you thing you are ?" Gray mengeluarkan kata kasarnya. Kai langsung membalas panjang lebar dengan Lyrics lagu Straight Outta Compton.

" another crazy ass nigga More punks I smoke, yo, my rep gets bigger I'm a bad motherfucker and you know this But the pussy ass niggaz don't show this But I don't give a fuck, I'm a make my snaps If not from the records, from jackin the crops Just like burglary, the definition is 'jackin' And when illegally armed it's called 'packin' Shoot a motherfucker in a minute I find a good piece o' pussy, I go up in it So if you're at a show in the front row I'm a call you a bitch or dirty-ass ho You'll probably get mad like a bitch is supposed to But that shows me, slut, you're composed to A crazy muthafucker from tha street Attitude legit cause I'm tearin up shit!!" Jawab Kai sangat tidak jelas dengan kata kasarnya.

"Kau kenapa Kai ? Gila ?" Tanya Gray dan Jack, Kai menggeleng dan menjawab

"Kalau aku marah emang gitu" Jawab Kai, dia lupa bahwa dia lagi marah ke Gray.

"Oh gitu, aku pulang dulu ya" Jawab Gray seraya meninggalkan Clinic. Claire langsung bengong melihat Kai yg ngomongnya super duper Gaje.

"Kai kalo marah gk jelas banget!!" Kata Claire. Trent langsung keluar dari kantornya dan bicara dengan Jack.

"Claire sudah bisa pulang sekarang" Kata Trent, itu disambut senang oleh Jack,Kai,Claire

"Akhirnya saya bisa pulang, eh tapi mobil aku kan hancur gimana nih ?" tanya Claire.

"Tenang aku punya yg baru lihat aja dirumah" Kata Jack santai, Claire langsung bertanya ke Jack

"Mobil apa kak ? Ferrari ? Lamborghini ? Porsche ? Ford ?" tanya Claire antusias.

"Rahasia, hehe. hanya Kai dan Aku yg tau" Jawab Jack sambil ketawa.

"Ahh kakak curang" jawab Claire cemberut.

 **30 Minutes later, Mineral Farm**

Jack dan Kai berjalan ke garasi dan menghidupkan lampu, dan terlihatlah sebuah Lamborghini berwarna putih dan platnya bertulisan 'Claire'. Claire sangat senang dan memeluk Jack.

"Terima kasih kak, aku sayang kakak" Saking senangnya Claire langsung menabrak Kai lagi melihat lihat mobil Claire apakah ada yg salah.

"Aduh..hati - hati dong sakit tau" Claire hanya ketawa, dan membuka pintu mobil barunya.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu kan kemarin kamu masih sakit" Kata Jack, Claire langsung menghidupkan mobilnya dan pergi sambil berteriak

"TERIMA KASIH KAK!!" Jack menghela nafasnya dan menghadap ke Kai.

"Kai tolong hidupkan lagu N.W.A. yang Alwayz into Somethin'" perintah Jack, Kai langsung senang, soalnya dia pikir cuma da yg suka N.W.A.

"Okeeey, Gue kira cuma gua yg suka sama N.W.A. rupanya lu juga" Kata Kai.

"Cepet banyak bacot lho" Perintah Jack.

~And the song start here~

 **Ninety ninety mothafuckin' 1**

 **NWA's back in this mothafuckin' yo Takin' out all you commercicalized ass niggaz**

 **And we're on this lay back track And we're doin' this well kinda smooth**

 **So what's you're gonna do Dre, Kick it! It's so on le the shit flow on Because I need somethin' to go off on The mothafuckin' D-R-E servin' a death wish So I'm a hit you like this**

 **Early in the morning hop into the B-enz I got 44 wayz of gettin' paid Sittin' in my lap as I roll off the Compton blocks To skoop up Ren I heard shots -1 2 3, Then I see the nigga Hop in de Benz and it was Ren on the mothafuckin' trigger He got in the Benz and said "Dre I was speakin' to de bitch O'shey" And as we roll on I seen the patrol on crip**

 **So we got ghost because they beat Me and Ren in de black CE, yo,Poppin' some funky shit by de D.O.C. I gotta get paid, paid in a hurry seeI gotta have it if I'm not paid fully I start takin', makin' sure my shit is steady bumpin'A nigga'z ALWAYZ INTO SOMETHIN'**

 **I hear a dope beat Somebody told me to buck dead But if Dre did'nt do it I can't fuck with it N.W.A. is like a mix a fix a trix Real niggaz with big dicks**

 **You're takin' a chance when you think that Talkin' under your breath won't lead to young death**

 **Fuckin' up shit and shit by the killin'For a nigga labled as bein' - A mothafuckin' Villain But you don't know me, a record can't tell yaI was so afraid I'd be a mothafuckin' faliure Real niggaz got a hat-top breakin'I hooked up with 3 more niggaz and started makin' -Funky-ass shit for your system Might sound nice so it makes you wanna listen to a Sample of a ruthless organization But you don't want the conferntation Real niggaz don't play -Yella, Eazy, Me and the nigga nigga Dre Yo, alwayz makin' sure that my shit is steady bumpin' A nigga'z ALWAYZ INTO SOMETHIN'**

 **Yeah, the world's most dangerous group Definetly in this mothafucka Sendin' a shout-out to all the niggaz out there Yo you can get in the pick up and suck de dick up 'till you hick-up You know what I'm sayin' Yo, cuz I'm a nigga for life And I realy don't give a fuck I'm goin' for mine - Every time I see a fuckin' softy -Punk strong as coffee A nigga like that best to back up off me**

 **Yo, cuz these are the dayz and the times of de real nigga False niggaz, NWA'z toss' niggaz And that's on de real Cuz I'm a nigga that killz Again and again so tell 'em what's up Ren**

 **If i'm not no nothin' I don't feel like So I grab de 9 n' de clip and go to murder mothafuckaz at night Because I'm startin' to feel I'm sittin' in a cell with a crimerz too tragic it could'nt make bail So now they gotta hold me And listen to rehabilizations over and over Sayin' they told me But I don't give a fuck cuz I know my shit ispumpin'A nigga'z ALWAYZ INTO SOMETHIN'**

~End of Song~

~To Be Continued~

Saya tahu ini masih kurang bagus dan pendek, dan maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya alurnya kecepetan. soalnya saya newbie jadi mohon bimbingannya


End file.
